Just a Backache
by Oceanblue222
Summary: It was just a backache. The result of sleeping of funny. Yuri knew this as fact...until it wasn't true at all. One-shot Mpreg


**Just a Backache**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

It all started with a backache. Neither had seen it coming, it was simply a backache. A twist that happened in the night and caused the pain Yuri felt when he moved a certain way. This was nothing more or nothing less than that. Coming off the ice after the public practice in France Yuri stretched his back out for the millionth time today to make it feel better.

"Still bothering you? Maybe we should have kept you off the ice today to let it heal." Viktor commented as he stood next to Yuri and watched him.

"I am okay. It doesn't hurt any worse than it did before. It just feels like a knot in my lower back. But. I think I will postpone our sightseeing for the day so I can get some heat on it. Maybe that will help. Plus, I slept like crap and I am exhausted."

"Sure love we can head back to the room and you can get some rest." Feeling Viktor put a hand around his shoulders they headed to the locker rooms to change and head back for the day. They had been in Russia together a few months now and the Grand Prix season was in full swing. This was Yuri's last competition before the final and he felt pretty good about it. Viktor would attend his in two weeks. Both were hoping to challenge each other for the top spot at the finals in Japan. Yuri kept taunting Viktor though and telling him he was going to win since he had home field advantage. Even though they had been together for months now they chose to keep their relationship under wraps. They liked keeping their private life and their skating life separate. When they were at the rink they tried to keep things professional, though that rule didn't include their rink in Russia.

With a heating pack on his back Yuri took a nap for a few hours hoping that it would help things. He didn't know what happened last night but he didn't sleep much at all. He woke up with the knot in his back in the middle of the night though he was still being held in Viktor's arms. All he could think of was that Viktor twitched in his sleep and it jolted him. Either way he was glad he was able to rest now.

Waking up to the smell of food he saw Viktor had ordered room service for them. Sitting up better he rubbed the lower part of his back and let Viktor bring things over.

"Sleep help any?"

"Maybe a little."

"I worry about you. I don't want you to be doing quads and complicated footing if your back is messed up. That could make things worse."

"Maybe I'll look into getting a massage. I swear it's nothing Viktor." Reaching for food he let the thought pass them and enjoy this time together.

Waking up in the middle of the night Yuri tried to get comfortable. His back was really starting to mess with him. All of a sudden it seemed to get worse. Sitting up, he tried to take a deep breath and just let it pass. He was stressed, and he wasn't in his own bed, and he knew that when both of those things happened he tended to be more of a restless sleeper. Even with Viktor sleeping beside him it was just didn't change who he was. Putting a pillow behind him he did his best to shut his eyes again and go back to sleep since the pain had passed.

Trying to play it cool he focused on him being up next. Viktor had his arm on his lower back for no other reason than support as they waited for his permission to enter the rink. This was comforting. The pain in his back seemed to be getting worse but he figured it was just his subconscious stressing him out, that wouldn't be the first time it did this to him. Seeing the gate open for him he stepped forward and entered the rink once he had his blade guards off. Facing Viktor on the ice with the barrier between him he saw him frown.

"Are you okay? You're face looks tight."

"I am just nervous. A lot is riding on this. I want to face and beat you so I have to place here." Joking with Viktor he saw him half smile.

"Just be careful alright. Watch your landings on the second half, your quads will be cleaner and you will score the max amount on points."

"Right." Nodding, Yuri heard his name and turned to face the crowd as he skated to the center of the rink. He could do this. Once the music started he would forget about the pain in his back.

Going into his second to last quad he landed it perfectly to fall to his knees right after. The pain became immeasurable. He didn't even think he could stand. What was happening to him? He felt like he was on fire. Trying to breathe and move he got on his knees to fall back over. He couldn't do this. He couldn't move. It hurt. Everything hurt so much. Feeling hands on him he saw what he thought were paramedics helping him up, didn't they know he just wanted to stay on the ground? Coming off the ice he saw Viktor in front of him with worry and tears in his eyes asking what was wrong. Trying to form proper words he tried to get them to understand he didn't want to move, he didn't want to go anywhere as they got him on a stretcher. The pain was only getting worse. Was this it? Was he dying? Is this how it ended? In a rink in France? What about his parents? They were watching the competition live back home.

"Viktor…"

"I am right here Yuri. I promise you I am not going anywhere."

"Just call my parents. Tell…tell them I am fine." Even as he said those words though he didn't know if he was. Why was it getting worse? What was happening to him?

"Yuri. Have you had you appendix removed yet?" Being brought to a room for a minute so he could be examined, Yuri shook his head.

"No. I still have it." Maybe that was the issue. Maybe it never was a backache but his appendix starting to rupture. Hearing what he thought was Viktor speaking French to those around him he tried to tell them he just wanted to go back to the hotel and rest. Though he knew if it was his appendix he was going to be rushed to the hospital for surgery.

Having a moment alone Yuri kept Viktor's hand tight in his own. The paramedics that had been on staff in case of an injury had gone to get the ambulance ready to transport him.

"Viktor…you seem scared…" Breathing heavy from the pain Yuri tried to keep his mind off of it. He hurt so much and he could barely get himself to want to sit up even a little.

"I love you Yuri. I love you so much I don't want to lose you. I should have taken you to the hospital yesterday so they could have figured out what was going on."

"I love you too and I will be fine I promise." Forcing a smile on his lips he face changed as he tried to get his breathing back to a semi-functional pattern again. "Viktor…Viktor!" Doing his best at trying to sit up, panic rushed through him as the pain spread through his lower half. He felt like he was on fire.

"What? Yuri talk to me!"

Trying to get the thought that was running through his mind out into words he wasn't sure if he heard Viktor yelling for help or not as his body started to act on its own now.

"Oh my god!"

"Yuri what is happening? Please!" Looking over at the panic in Viktor's eyes over what was going on with him he finally got the words out of his mouth as he arched his back.

"I think I am having a baby!"

"What?!"

Trying to focus on what he was hoping was a baby trying to leave him and not his organs he tried to get his coach and boyfriend to focus. He needed him the most right now. He could not do this alone.

"I don't get it…I mean…you're not pregnant!"

"Don't you think I know that? God!" Feeling the urge to push again he saw the all the paramedics come running back in and Viktor trying to tell them what they thought the issue was. Refusing to let go of Viktor's hand he saw him come closer as they did what they had to for him. Of course his program outfit had to be a one piece.

"How far along are you?" Hearing Viktor ask him for the paramedics he tried to get the words out through grated teeth.

"I don't know!" He didn't know. Was he about to have a baby that was full term or was he having a miscarriage for a pregnancy he didn't know about? If a baby was actually coming were they even strong enough to survive? They were in an arena there was no Neo-natal unit for them.

"We can see the head!" Hearing the English Yuri looked at Viktor and he could tell they were thinking the same thing. What was he delivering?

"V…Viktor, we don't even have clothes…or…"

"I know. I know…" Getting a kiss on his forehead Yuri tried to breathe while he could before he had to push again. What were they going to do? All he could think about was if the child would be okay. This was his fault, he should have realized he was pregnant. It was just, he didn't face any symptoms. No sickness, no weight gain, no cravings, every day went on as normal. He put weight on so easily too he should have known about this. And, did Viktor even want a kid? Was he going to lose him after this? Not having the chance to focus he felt his body telling him to push again. He didn't have time to worry about other things right now. With Viktor close to him he tried to follow what he was being told and pushed until he was told to stop.

Getting the head out he felt better when they said the child had hair. Hair meant well developed right? Working on the shoulders and the rest of the baby next Yuri tried his hardest not to scream and bother everyone that was here for the competition. It hurt so badly though. At least they said the head was the hardest part. Feeling this baby leave him he fell back and tried to catch his breath. Watching Viktor as his eyes were glued to the newborn he tried to ask if they were okay. Realizing he hadn't heard their crying he started to worry. What if they had gotten hurt from his skating, or from not knowing he was in labor? Finally hearing a high pitched cry he took a deep breath and relaxed a moment.

Sitting up a bit he saw one of the paramedics bring the little babe over to his arms wrapped in towels.

"Congratulations sir, it's a girl."

"A…a girl." Looking at his daughter's face he could tell right away she was the child of Viktor. That light hair was something she got from him no question there. Feeling his heart beat faster over the little baby in his arms he started to cry as he brought her to his face. What was he going to do? He just had a baby. He was in a foreign country, he had nothing for her, couldn't even feed her or put a diaper on her, and he didn't know if her father wanted her.

"I love you my child. I love you so much." At a hand gently touching his back his face slowly lifted to see Viktor watching him with loving eyes.

"Is…is she okay Yuri?"

Nodding, he shifted her in his arms to let him get a better look at her.

"She is definitely my child. The hair seems to get passed down." Viktor said with a smile and a small chuckle.

Hearing that, Yuri realized he didn't know anything about Viktor's family. It wasn't something he talked about even after they moved back to Russia together. Looking back at Viktor he saw him smiling and talking to their child.

"Vi…Viktor…are we…are you…"Trailing off and looking down he saw Viktor look at him from the corner of his eye.

"Hmmm? Am I what?"

"Do you want this child? I mean…I…I'll raise her alone if you don't want to. I won't force you to stay."

"Yuri." Having his head lifted he saw deep into his boyfriend's eyes. "I have no intention of going anywhere. I'm terrified of being a father but I won't leave you. I love you and whether we knew about her or not I love our daughter too."

Crying again he felt Viktor pull him a little closer to cry on him. Having his arms around him holding him close meant the world to him. He was beyond terrified of what happened next. He didn't know the first thing about raising a child but to know he wasn't alone made all the difference.

A little while later, once they were at the hospital to be kept an eye on, Yuri sat alone with his daughter sleeping in his arm and his phone in his hand so Viktor could run out and get her some of the things that she needed. Calling home he wasn't surprised when his mother picked up right away worried sick.

"Yuri! Yuri are you okay? What happened? Can I fly out and see you?"

"Mother…mom I'm fine I promise."

"Are you sure? What hospital are you in?"

"I promise mom I am fine. I just…I need to tell you something and please don't hate me for it." Feeling his eyes start to water again he fixed his daughter in his arm while he leaned the phone on his shoulder.

"Yuri what is wrong? You are my little boy and I love you always."

"Mom…I…I had a baby." Forcing the words from his lips he hoped she heard him because he didn't think he could say them again. He still didn't believe them.

"What? In Russia?"

"No. No I had her just before. Mother, you and father are grandparents to a little girl." Kissing his daughter's forehead he saw her squirm but not wake up. She was precious.

"Oh Yuri. My boy. Are you okay?"

"I am fine. She is fine. The doctor's said she is full term."

"I will be on the first flight out to you."

"Wait! Please wait. Before you do let me get there first." He still wasn't sure he could just get on a flight with her and take her back to Russia or even Japan.

"Okay Yuri. Please just tell me when I can."

"I will."

Staying silent for a minute he heard her ask, "Does she have a name?"

"Yes. I am sorry. Viktor and I decided to name her Isabelle."

"Is…a…bell… beautiful sweetie."

"Thanks mom."

"May I ask Yuri? What is Viktor's plan?" Hearing the hesitation in her voice he could tell she worried about what he was going to do.

"He is being really supportive. I know you haven't seen me mother but neither of us knew I was pregnant. Viktor is a good guy though and would like to be in her life. And, I would like him in it as well."

"That makes me really happy to hear. Do you boys need anything for her? I can overnight some things for you."

"Viktor is out right now getting what we need to take her home and keep her safe. But thank you mother it means a lot." Seeing Viktor coming into the room with his hands full of bags Yuri quickly got off of the phone with his mother. "Did you go a little crazy or what?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said I had no idea about this parenting thing. And there is a lot to choose from." Sharing a smile Viktor came back over to say hello to his little girl. Sitting on the bed Yuri handed her over knowing it was only the right to do. "So, you told your parents."

"I did. And my mother said to call her if we need anything."

"I am glad she isn't mad. I don't want to tear your family apart."

"She is our daughter. I love my family but I know she is our responsibility."

"Be honest with me Yuri. Do you think we can do this? Are we doing the right thing by keeping her?" They both loved their child beyond words but they knew Viktor was right. Just knowing they loved her didn't mean they were ready to be parents. They loved her and they wanted to do what was right for her. Taking Viktor's hand that wasn't completely holding their child Yuri let their fingers lace together.

"I think so. I am scared but I know without a doubt we can do this. We just need to get back home."

"Would you like to go back to Japan with her? I have no family that will help us back home and it sounds like your mother loves her already."

"Let's stay in Russia for right now. My mother is going to visit as soon as she can and we can decide then what we want to do from there." Sharing a kiss they both agreed with the idea.

Laying back down a bit Yuri was exhausted. From giving birth to her to not sleeping for two days his body was beat. "Viktor. We didn't choose a last name for her yet. The French officials made it Nikiforov since you're her father but if we want to change it…"

"Sleep now Yuri. We can talk about that later. I don't care if she has mine, yours, or our names together though."

"I….love you Viktor. So much."

"I love you too Yuri now get some rest." Feeling a kiss on his temple Yuri shut his eyes and let visions of his newborn come through his mind. To just think, he thought he was just dealing with a backache.

0o0o0o0o0o

This one shot came to my mind while I was writing Encounter but I didn't want to stop writing it to write this. I wrote this in a few hours since I had been plotting it for months at this point. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
